


You can trust me

by Im_Basically_Shakespeare



Series: Pog DSMP Fics! [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Floris | Fundy Has Abandonment Issues, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Past Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare
Summary: Fundy wants to tell 5up he's trans, but he's scared of how he'll react since the last time it didn't go so wellBut it goes well so no worries
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy/5up, Toby Smith | Tubbo & 5up
Series: Pog DSMP Fics! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185092
Kudos: 196





	You can trust me

Fundy's leg bounced as he drummed his fingers on his thigh.

"You don't have to tell him." Ranboo said. "It's not something you have to tell people." 

"But I want to be honest with him, I love him and if I don't tell him this I'll feel like I'm lying." Fundy said. "I just.... I hope he reacts better than Dream did."

Ranboo put a hand on Fundy's shoulder. "You say that about everything and has he ever reacted the same way Dream has, like.... ever?" Ranboo asked and Fundy shook his head.

"No it's just... I'm just scared, okay?" Fundy said and Ranboo nodded. "I mean, I get that."

Fundy sighed and leaned back in his chair, fidgeting with his hands. "I love him so much Ranboo, but I loved Dream too and in the end he hurt me, bad." Fundy mumbled. "I just don't- I don't want to ruin this but I feel like I'm hiding if I don't tell him."

Ranboo took a step away from his older brother and shrugged.

"Well, look at it this way, if he hurts you, I'll hurt him," He said simply and Fundy scoffed. "Okay, you wouldn't be able to get within four feet of him without wimping out."

Ranboo shoved him out of his chair and Fundy grabbed a stray wrench off the ground and chucked it at Ranboo's head.

Ranboo went down and grabbed a giant drill off the ground. Right as he picked it up, ready to chuck it at his brother, 5up entered the room and Fundy jumped up.

"Five!" He shouted and Ranboo slowly put the drill down as he snuck out of the room.

5up hugged Fundy tightly and pulled away after a moment and ruffled the fur on top of Fundy's head.

"Hey Fundy! I just got five stacks of copper! What've you been up to?" 5up asked and Fundy grabbed his hand and pulled him over to their couch, sitting and leaning against him.

"Not much but I uh..." Fundy rested his head on 5up's shoulder and looked up at him with his eyes. "I wanted to tell you something."

5up held him gently and looked down at him with a warm smile. "What is it?" He asked and Fundy picked at his nails.

"I- it might change how you think about me." Fundy mumbled. 

"Fundy, I don't think anything could ever change what I think about you." 5up said and Fundy pulled away a bit to look at him.

"What do you think about me?" He asked and 5up smiled at him. "I think you're an amazingly talented man who cares about his brother and friends. A man who would do anything for the ones he loved. You're also freakishly strong." 5up said and Fundy snorted at that before looking away.

"I-" Fundy inhaled deeply.

"I wasn't born a man." Fundy said and 5up tilted his head at him, his black eyes wide and curious.

"What do you mean?" 5up asked and Fundy pulled away from him, his tail moving in bewteen them as if to sheild him.

"I was born a girl, right? But- but then I changed to be a guy. I'm trans." Fundy said and wh=inced when he was met with dead silence.

"Fundy," 5up said and moved closer to him. "You were born a guy, just in the wrong body." he stated and Fundy looked at him.

"You're still the most amazing man I've ever met, you just weren't born with the right shape at first. But no matter what, you're the most perfect guy I know." 5up said and Fundy's eyes filled with tears as he lun ged forward and tackled his husband with a hug.

"God Five, I love you so much, you recated better than Dream." Fundy sobbed and 5up smiled sadly, petting Fundy a bit.

"You say that a lot Fundy," 5up said. "And it makes me sad, and anrgy. Angry that Dream ever even thought to treat you like that. He couldn't see how amazing you are and how loving and wonderful you are. I'm not Dream. I'm not a dipshit who would leave you at the altar only to fake an apology. I married you. I said I do. I love you more than life itself."

Fundy let out a happy sob escape his mouth and pressed a kiss to 5up's cheek. "God I love you, I love you so much. I don't know what I did to deserve you, you're so amazing." Fundy said and 5up laughed a bit.

"You simply existed Fundy, thats what you did." 5up said and Fundy let more happy tears stream down his face as his pressed multiple kisses to 5up's cheeks.

"Ew." Two voices said from across the room and Fundy turned his head from where it laid on 5up's chest and Five hid his smile as Fundy turned bright red.

Tubbo and Ranboo stood in the doorway, Tubbo holding back a smile and Ranboo with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

"Get a room." Tubbo said and Fundy sat up. "WE DID!" He shouted in defense and then a back and forth argument started between Fundy and the younger brother's.

Crumb walked in, rubbing her eyes confused. "Why are we so loud?" She asked and Sam entered from his room too. "Guys please I know we're the only ones for thousands of miles but jesus christ."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally in AP Art RN as I'm posting this, we're just sharing our art lololol


End file.
